


Cat's Cradle

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, And Now For Something Completely Different, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Pack, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Soulmates, Teen Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Brenda raced to pull her younger sister Zadie off of the nearly dead male immune that now laid crumpled out in the dunes of sand that surrounded the compound. "Get off him Zadie! They're going to see you. We need to go now!" She was surprised to see Zadie's feline eyes turn a bright shade of green as tears spilled down her cheeks. She cradled the boy's head in her lap and she let out a low feral whine making Brenda's brows furrow in confusion. "What is it? What's wrong?" Zadie dipped her head and placed soft kisses all over the unconscious human's face before meeting her eyes again with a sad expression. "He's my mate, B. I can't leave him. Not now. Not ever." *Werecat Mating Fic* *Abandoned Glader Fic* *Scorch Trials Freeform Fic* *Rated Explicit For a Reason*
Relationships: Brenda/Jorge (Maze Runner), Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 1





	Cat's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Another were being maze runner fic. Werecats for the win. Enjoy.

Cat’s Cradle Chapter 1

Gally groaned and opened his eyes but quickly shut them as a bright, blaring white light shone down on him. 

He could feel his body being moved somewhere and he forced his eyes to open seeing that he was laying on something and being moved to another location. 

It was then that his memory came back. 

He had been stung in the maze and after killing Chuck instead of Thomas, he was brought back to Wicked compound where they had only revived him to use him further in more terrible science experiments. 

He didn’t know how long it had been since he had arrived at the compound, but they had to keep sedating him because he would fight the guards at every opportunity.

He let out another groan as pain sent a nasty shockwave through his body and he slowly realized that whatever they were planning wasn’t going to be in his best interest. 

But he was too weak to move as he saw that he was being wheeled into yet another room, this one not familiar to him which surprised him greatly. 

They usually opted for the same routine with him. 

He wondered what had made it change.

A voice that he did recognize though came through to him loud and clear, making him ball his hands into tight fists at his side.

“Ah, I see you’re awake. Good news. We don’t need you anymore, so we’ll be letting you go momentarily. I just wanted to see how you were and if you had any final questions for me.”

Gally let out a growl as he struggled against the ropes that tied him down. 

“Fuck you, you stupid bitch!” He cried as he heard a smile in her voice, hearing the last words that she would ever say to him.

“Pity. You were rather handsome. Shame you have to die the way you do.”

And with that he felt a needle prick his neck and his eyes fluttered closed for what he felt like would be the last time. 

It was late when they reached the compound, stalking low to the ground waiting for any sign of dead bodies to be thrown out of the back entrance. 

An easy meal without requiring them to track down a group of cranks.

The older one, whose fur was a midnight black turned to the younger werecat flanking her side, assessing her with her large yellow eyes.

The younger cat regarded her carefully, before turning her attention to where the back door of the compound opened, and a body was chucked as far as the guards could throw it. 

The younger werecat’s bright green eyes scanned over the still figure crumpled on the ground only a few yards in front of them. 

She was aware that the other older cat was silently moving in for the kill, but the younger cat felt an odd sensation as her nose rose to the air and a strange scent wafted towards her. 

Her eyes widened as she let out a growl, and raced towards the body of the broken figure, effectively stopping the older cat from moving any closer. 

The older cat shot her a look, clearly wondering what had gotten into her. 

It was then that younger cat leapt into the air and changed back into her human form, making the other realize that they now had a problem on their hands. 

The older cat leapt into air and changed quickly back to her own human form knowing that they were in serious danger being this close to the compound.

Brenda raced to pull her younger sister Zadie off of the nearly dead male immune that now laid crumpled out in the dunes of sand that surrounded the compound.

"Get off him Zadie! They're going to see you. We need to go now!" She was surprised to see Zadie's feline eyes turn a bright shade of green as tears spilled down her cheeks. 

She cradled the boy's head in her lap, and she let out a low feral whine making Brenda's brows furrow in confusion. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Zadie dipped her head and placed soft kisses all over the unconscious human's face before meeting her eyes again with a sad expression. 

"He's my mate, B. I can't leave him. Not now. Not ever."

Brenda eyebrows shot to the moon as she looked between her younger sister and the male immune that had piqued her interest.

She thought he had smelled odd but couldn’t quite place his scent. 

It was then that she realized it was because she knew it all too well.

He smelled exactly like her younger sister and she let out a sigh of relief knowing that this, they could manage. 

But in order to deal with it safely, she needed to move them away from the compound and back towards the safety of where their pack was currently nesting. 

She fixed a smile on her face and nodded at her sister in encouragement. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize. That’s great, Z. Now let’s move him away from the compound and back towards the den. I’m sure Jorge will be thrilled to know you finally found your mate. And at such a young age too.” She murmured as she helped Zadie lift the boy off of the sand and led them away from the dangers that the compound held, and back towards their home. 

She noticed that her sister had become incredibly quiet and glanced over her shoulder, noticing how Zadie’s eyes never left the boy’s face and knew the exact thoughts that were racing in her mind. 

It hadn’t been that long since she had been found by her mate Jorge and turned, so she could mate with him. 

She felt the slightest movement come from inside her belly making a light blush settle on her features. 

The small new life that she and Jorge had created together was nestled safe in her womb and they were all eagerly awaiting it’s arrival in the coming months.

She glanced again at her sister, wondering what Jorge would think about Zadie only being sixteen when she found her mate and if he would think it would be best for them to mate immediately, or hold off until she was a bit older. 

It wasn’t long till they reached their den that was carved into the side of one of the large mountain faces and as they entered, she perked up when she saw that Jorge was waiting for them.

She gently helped Zadie lay the boy down in the far corner of their den on her cot and went into the arms of her mate who kissed her eagerly.

Jorge pulled back when he smelled the boy and raised an eyebrow at his mate, clearly wondering why a human boy who was still alive was now brought into their den. 

“He’s her mate.” She said simply as Jorge’s eyes lit up in recognition.

He moved closer to look at the human boy who his mate’s younger sister was fussing over, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

He chuckled at how her instinct to mate was already in full effect. 

“That’s wonderful, Zadie. I take it he’s an immune that you happened to find alive. It’s rare that they make it out alive. I’m wondering what he did that allowed him to survive this long.” 

Zadie nodded, clearly distracted by assessing her mate’s condition.

She ran her hands over his body, desperately trying to find any injuries or wounds that had been left untreated. 

He seemed to be in pretty decent condition, and she nodded satisfied that nothing was going to immediately kill him for the moment. 

“I think it would be wise for you to turn him tonight. The moon is upon us already and if not tonight, you will not get another chance for a few weeks.” Jorge murmured as Zadie raised her head and nodded to their pack leader in agreement. 

“I think Brenda and I will leave you two alone for the night seeing as how much you have to accomplish in such a short amount of time. Come my love. It’s time to let the young ones get to know each other better.” He said as he took Brenda’s hand in his own and led her deeper into the various rocky hallways that had been carved to create the maze of rooms inside the mountain that was their den.

Brenda looked over her shoulder and gave Zadie a soft smile.

“Turn him quickly and be careful, he’s going to want you as soon as the change is complete. Let him have you. Let him claim you. He needs that. You both will.” 

Zadie’s eyes sparkled a bright green as they flashed and she bared her fangs before plunging them deep into the side of her mate’s neck, leaving the mark that would seal them together for all time. 

The change had officially begun and as she watched her mate begin to shake with a harsh tremor, she relished in the way his body began to morph into it’s new feline counterpart. 

After a few moments, his own eyes sprung open and she smiled as they flashed a bright red and he bared his fangs before letting out a deep roar.

He was magnificent. 

He looked like a cross between a leopard and lion and her eyes raked over his solid beast form before he managed to revert halfway between human and the werecat that he now was.

His eyes met her own and they narrowed with a look of determination filling the blood red iris’s. 

“Mine.” His voice came out husky and deep making her body respond to him in ways that she never thought she’d feel in this lifetime.

“Yours.” She responded before tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck to him and let out a gasp as he immediately went to her and brought his face into the crook her neck, burying his nose against her pale flesh. 

“You smell so good…” He murmured as she felt his fangs nibble lightly, testing how far she’d let him go.

She tilted her head to the side more as he gently pulled down her shirt, revealing even more skin now going all the way down to her collarbone.

“It’s because I belong to you.” She practically mewed not caring if she sounds like a bloody kitten in that moment.

She felt him chuckle lightly, his breath dancing across her skin.

“That you do.” He replied as pulled back and met her eyes for a brief moment, silently asking for her permission which she quickly gave.

He bit down hard in the crook of her neck and shoulder and his fangs pierced her skin making her cry out in a flash of brief pain before she began to moan in pure ecstasy. 

He pulled his fangs back and lapped at the bloody mark he had left on her, loving the way her body writhed in his arms. 

“I don’t know what you did to me, but I know I’m going to enjoy every moment of it.” He murmured against her skin as he soaked up the smell of her arousal that wafted around them. 

Zadie felt herself fall into his arms, and was surprised that instead of mating her and claiming her body for his own, he merely curled around her protectively and let out a satisfied rumble as he held her to his chest. 

“I want to fuck you, but I don’t think it’d be polite seeing as how we haven’t yet met.” He whispered tiredly as she let out a small giggle.

“I’m Gally.” He said as she nodded into his embrace and looked up to meet his tired eyes that had now returned back to their original human color. 

“I’m Zadie.”

He nodded and gave her a small smile, knowing that she must have been the one to save him. 

Knowing that he now owed her everything. 

As he pulled her as close as possible to him, he sighed and knew that whatever had just happened, he was lucky and that he would never be leaving this girl who had quickly become his entire world. 

“I’m glad you found me, Zadie.” He whispered into her hair, making her sigh in contentment. 

As they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Gally nuzzled the girl, and smiled happily feeling for the first time ever, safe and sound.


End file.
